


Let's Just Cuddle

by onereelier



Category: IZONE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jinjoo, Oneshot, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereelier/pseuds/onereelier
Summary: Yujin won't let Minjoo get out of bed by cuddling her.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin & Kim Minju, Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Kudos: 15





	Let's Just Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language, so i apologize if there's a lot of rammar mistakes in this story :(  
> also i'm sorry if this story is (really) short, i'm not really good at making long story ajhfjgdashdaj :(  
> welp anyways, i hope you enjoy! :D

Minju’s eyes fluttered open as the rays of the sun went in by the window, kissing her skin softly. She rubbed her eyes slowly before she turned her head. Almost immediately, a smile is evident on her lips as she stares lovingly at the girl beside her.

The sunshine on her skin, her messy hair sprawled all over her face, her mouth is slightly agaped, but she still looks as gorgeous as ever. Minjoo moves her hand, trying to fix the girl’s hair without waking her up. After that, her hand trailed down to the other’s fluffy cheek. Minju rests her hand there, even patting the other’s cheeks softly. Minju is still staring, the smile never left Minju’s lips.

The other girl seems to be disturbed by Minju’s action. Her eyes opened slowly, immediately meeting with Minju’s.

“Unnie?” The other girl asked, her voice is still hoarse.

Minju’s smile grew even wider, “Good morning, Yujinie.”

Yujin nodded slowly, Minju finds it super adorable. “Good morning. What time is this?”

Minju turns, grabbing her phone from the small table beside their bed. “08:15 AM.” She replied.

Yujin nods, and proceeds to close her eyes again. She scoots closer to Minju, her right hand finds its way to Minju’s stomach, resting it there, and she buried her face on the crook of Minju’s neck. After a while, Minju started to feel Yujin’s breathe is getting slower each time, signalling that the other have fallen asleep again. Minju pats Yujin’s back, “Yujin-ah, wake up. Don’t sleep again.” She said as she lets out a small chuckle. Yujin groans as a response.

“Five minutes…” The half-sleeping girl replied, her voice fades a little at the end.

Minju lets out another small chuckle. She was about to get up before the hand on her stomach stops her.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to cook breakfast.”

Yujin shook her head, “No. Stay here.”

Minju tilted her head, confused. “Why? Don’t you want to eat breakfast?”

Yujin shook her head again, “I’m not hungry.” Yujin pulls Minju closer to her, snuggling into the crook of Minju’s neck again. This time Yujin forces Minju to turn her body, and Minju did. Minju chuckled, “What’s up with your sudden clinginess?” She said as her hand moves to stroke Yujin’s hair softly. Yujin hums, “I still want to cuddle.” She replied.

Minju nodded and smiled at the other girl on her embrace, “Okay. We’re just gonna cuddle for the rest of the day then.”

Minju is usually the one who’s being clingy and all around Yujin, even though she’s older. But this time Yujin seems to be the clingy one. Minju didn’t mind at all, she loves seeing the younger being clingy.

And both of them drifted to the dreamland, once again, while hugging each other.


End file.
